The overall goal of this research and development effort is the commercialization of a family of specialized microscopic probes for nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy. A feasibility study will be conducted that includes the modeling, design, construction, and experimental testing of microcoil-based probes with volumes ranging from 5 nl to 100 nl, each with picomole sensitivity. The major aim is to achieve the spectral resolution necessary for implementation of high resolution NMR techniques. With these microprobes, NMR will be added to the list of analytical techniques appropriate for nanoliter volume, nanogram mass samples. The microprobes promise to provide unprecedented sensitivity.